Combo Moves
Combo moves are very powerful moves that can be used in the Epic Saga series. They have always been available in every main Epic Saga game except for Ouroburos vs Beecanoe, because you are only allowed to use one character until the end. In Style #1 In the Beat 'em up style, simply press the "swap party member" button with the attack button and select the member you want to execute the combo with. In Style #2 In the RPG style, a character can just select the combo button and use a combo move with a selected teammate. This counts as a turn for the user and the selected partner, however, so it counts as two RPG turns. Ultimate Combos Ultimate Combos are combos that involve three or more members of the team instead of two. In Style #1, you select the number of teammates participating in the move (when it becomes available) and choose the teammates that will be. This takes Energy to use. In Style #2, you select the combo option from a team member's menu. Note that it will only be available if all members participating haven't taken a turn yet, as it counts as a turn for all. List of Combos Epic Saga Warriors of Apocalypse *Beecanoe and Jared: Paranormal Flare (Beecanoe and Jared cause the ground under enemies to explode because of Beecanoe's distortion and Jared's earth powers.) *Beecanoe and Genius Guy: Shadow Laser (Beecanoe stands on top of Genius Guy's laser cannon and combines his black fire power with that of the cannon's) *Beecanoe and Galactic Petey: Spirit Meteor (Beecanoe possesses a meteor that Galactic Petey summons from the sky) *Jared and Genius Guy: Telekinetic Magnitude (Jared loosens pieces of the earth in which Genius Guy lifts with his extreme psychic powers and forces them at enemies) *Jared and Galactic Petey: Galactic Volcano (Jared sets Petey on fire, causing him to barf up many chunks of flaming debris) *Genius Guy and Galactic Petey: Mecha Petey (In reference to Mecha-Godzilla, Genius Guy quickly gives Petey cybernetic upgrades which he uses to annihilate foes) *Beecanoe, Jared, and Genius Guy: Extreme Pain (Genius Guy uses psychic powers to hold enemies in place, while Jared causes lava to erupt from underneath them. While they're stunned and taking damage, Beecanoe finishes them off with a massive black fireball) *Beecanoe, Jared, and Galactic Petey: Hellfire Blast (It starts out similar to Galactic Volcano, but when the flaming debris fly into the air, Beecanoe summons it all into a massive ball of both red and black fire and punches it to the ground) *Beecanoe, Genius Guy, and Galactic Petey: Cerebral Meteor (Galactic Petey creates a meteor pulsating with Genius Guy's psychic energy. With amazing speed, Genius Guy and Petey summon the meteor at enemies while Beecanoe rides on it, setting it on fire on its way) *Jared, Genius Guy, and Galactic Petey: Seismic Death (Genius Guy's hovercraft transforms into a hulking mech, and all three pound the ground with brute force all at once, creating an enormous earthquake which will annihilate all grounded enemies) *All WOA Members: Apocalyptic Blast (Beecanoe charges his dark fire, Jared charges his volcanic energy, Genius Guy charges a laser from his hovercraft, and Galactic Petey charges a laser from his mouth. All four fire a devastating blast at once which may even cause plentiful damage to bosses) The Heroes *Mario and Sonic: Flaming Tornado (Mario charges a giant fireball while Sonic runs in circles around him. When Mario releases it it creates a firey cyclone that barrels through enemies) *Mario and Megaman X: M Buster (Mario sets Megaman X's X Buster on fire, which causes his cannon to shoot powerful blasts consisting of both energy and fire) *Mario and Cloud: White-Hot Omnislash (Mario takes the Buster Sword from Cloud, makes it red hot, attacks a few enemies, and tosses it to Cloud, who finishes the job) *Sonic and Megaman X: Speed Booster (Sonic runs very fast and Megaman X uses his boosters and both run back and forth at blinding speeds, running over all enemies on the ground) *Sonic and Cloud: Dash Cutter (Cloud swings his sword mulitple times, causing curved beams of energy to fly toward enemies. Sonic Spin Dashes in the same direction, and hits the enemy at the same time as the beams) *Megaman X and Cloud: Counter Blast (Megaman X fully charges an energy blast, and fires it at Cloud, who deflects it with his sword and sends it at enemies with greater force) Final Battle Only *Star Mario and Super Sonic: Spin Star (Mario hurls Sonic at Apocalypse, who retreats into his ball and glows with Star Power) *Star Mario and Virus X: Dark Star (Mario and X create a corrupted star. X punches it towards Apocalypse) *Star Mario and Ultima Cloud: Star Shuriken (Mario conjures a star which Cloud cuts in half, causing two sharp shurikens to spin towards Apocalypse) *Super Sonic and Virus X: Corrupted Blast (Sonic and X create a ball of both light and corrupted energy and launch it at Apocalypse) *Super Sonic and Ultima Cloud: Ultima Dash (Sonic absorbs energy that is fired from the Ultima Weapon and spin dashes with it full force at Apocalypse) *Virus X and Ultima Cloud: Ultima Virus (X unleashes the virus into the air. Cloud uses his sword to unleash a pulse of energy that sends the virus straight at Apocalypse The Federation *General Kurt and Solid Snake: Minefield (Kurt places mines all over the battlefield, in which Snake throws enemies at. The mines are placed so that when an enemy is launched back from one mine, it will fly into another.) *General Kurt and Samus Aran: Laser Bomb (Kurt loads several grenades in Samus's cannon, who fires a powerful explosive blast afterwards) *General Kurt and Master Chief: Firing Squad (Kurt and Chief take out their guns and open fire on the enemy.) *Solid Snake and Samus Aran: Power Bomb Launcher (Instead of firing grenades, Snake hangs from a helicopter and fires Power Bombs that Samus hands him) *Solid Snake and Master Chief: Volley (Snake grabs an enemy and throws him at Chief, who kicks it off the field and this continues until all enemies currently on the field when the attack was executed are gone. In RPG mode, this simply deals damage to all enemies) *Samus Aran and Master Chief: Ultimate Tank (Master Chief rides in on a tank with Samus sitting on the cannon. Samus and the tank's cannon fire at the same time at enemies.) The Shadowed Ones *Bowser and Mecha Sonic: Flaming Spikes (Bowser sets Mecha Sonic on fire, making him red-hot as he turns into a spiky ball and rolls all over the terrain) *Bowser and Bass: Volcano Tempest (Bass launches bolts of energy out of his cannon and Bowser launches blasts of fire from his mouth which both rain down on enemies) *Bowser and Sephiroth: Great Impale (Sephiroth launches an enemy in the air and stabs them to the ground with his sword straight into Bowser's shell. Bowser rips them off his shell and throws them) *Mecha Sonic and Bass: Bolt Cannon (Mecha Sonic and Bass each charge a shot from their arm cannons and fire it at once with full force. The enemy will be paralyzed in which the two charge at them and give them a beating.) *Mecha Sonic and Sephiroth: Double Cutter (Mecha Sonic pulls out his laser sword and both of them cut the enemy several times with lightning fast speed) *Bass and Sephiroth: Stun Slash (Bass paralyzes all enemies with electricity from his cannon as Sephiroth flies back and forth through them all, cutting them with his sword) Warriors of Peace *Roid and Geno: Pulse Cannon (Geno uses Geno Flash, while Roid stands on the cannon that he turns into. Geno corrupts the energy that is stored in the cannon to dark energy and it is fired at enemies) *Roid and Ryu: Sky Shoryuken (Roid gives Ryu the power to fly higher with his shoryuken move and also deal more damage.) *Roid and Yoshi: Bad Egg (Yoshi swallows Roid, turning him into an egg. Yoshi then throws the egg at the enemy, which explodes into a mass of dark energy. Roid stands where the dust clears) *Geno and Ryu: Star Hadouken (Geno gives the power of the Star Spirits to Ryu so he may shoot out a powerful golden Hadouken at enemies) *Geno and Yoshi: Ultimate Light Whip (Geno transforms into a rod of light. Yoshi nabs it with his tongue and swings it around in a huge circle which destroys any enemies in the area) *Ryu and Yoshi: Boiling Eggs (Ryu shoots fireballs into Yoshi's mouth, which one-by-one turn into eggs. Yoshi then throws them at enemies which explode in flames) Category:Epic Saga